wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock
Rock & Roll Preschool is the 8th Wiggles video with the current generation that was released on March 4, 2015 in Australia and New Zealand, and likely later in the year in other parts of the world. Child Performers *Edward Alexander *Anthony Caio *Xavier Christou *April Cividin *Holly Cividin *Jules Lanzetti *Luca Harris *Jessica Keller *Owen Lane *Julia Lanzetti *Elnette Moyo *Evie-Rose Murphy *Antonio Field *Lucia Field *Maria Field Song List *Rock & Roll Preschool *That's the Sound of Rock & Roll *Henry Likes Water *I Went to the Library *Dance with Emma *Jess' Song *Two Polite Elvises *Mr. Wardrobe *Balla Balla Bambina *It's a Tickle Party *Ballerina, Ballerina *Ukulele Rock *Broccoli Bunch *The Story of Emma's Glasses *Wake Up! *Melbourne Amore *Riding My Bike *Goomy Galah *It's Okay to Cry *You Got the Drop *Gooey, Gooey, Splidgy, Splodge, Splodge *I Want a Leather Jacket Gallery TheWigglesLogoinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony's title Emma'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma's title Lachy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon's title Dorothy'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Wags'TitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry's title LouDiamondPhillips'Title.jpg|Lou's title DavidCampbell'sTitle.jpg|David's title RobertRakete'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Robert's title ToddGoldstein'sTitle.jpg|Todd's title RockandRollPreschooltitlecard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesandLouDiamondPhillips.jpg|The Wiggles greeting Lou Diamond Phillips RockandRollPreschool-Prologue.jpg|"Let's rock and roll." RockandRollPreschool(Song).jpg|"Rock & Roll Preschool" Lou,SimonandEmma.jpg|Lou, Simon and Emma TheWigglyFriendsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Friends LachyandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy and Emma SimonandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Anthony That'stheSoundofRockandRoll.jpg|"That's the Sound of Rock and Roll" TheWigglesandtheWigglyJukebox.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Jukebox TheWiggleHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggle Humans HenryLikesWater-Prologue.jpg|Simon and Tasmin Simon,TasminandEliza.jpg|Simon, Tasmin and Eliza SimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon HenryLikesWater.jpg|"Henry Likes Water" ProfessorSimonandHenry.jpg|Simon and Henry HenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry ProfessorSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Professor Simon IWenttotheLibrary.jpg|"I Went to the Library" TheOtherWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans EmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma DanceWithEmma.jpg|"Dance With Emma" Jess'Song-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Jess' Song" CaptainandSimoninRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Simon WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags and Captain Jess'Song.jpg|"Jess' Song" EmmaSingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Emma singing TasminandEliza.jpg|Tasmin and Eliza LachySingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Lachy singing AnthonyandDominicPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Dominic playing Maton guitars SimonSingingTwoPoliteElvises.jpg|Simon singing EmmaandLaurenPlayingSnareDrums.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing snare drums AnthonyandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony and Lachy PaulandSimon.jpg|Paul and Simon TwoPoliteElvises.jpg|"Two Polite Elvises" Mr.Wardrobe-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles Mr.Wardrobe-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and David Campbell TheReplacementWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony Mr.Wardrobe.jpg|"Mr. Wardrobe" TheWigglyHumansandDavidCampbell.jpg|The Wiggly Humans and David Campbell Knight.jpg|A knight TheWigglesandDavidCampbell.jpg|The Wiggles and David DavidCampbell.jpg|David BallaBallaBambina-2015Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2015.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" SimonSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Simon singing LachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy Luke,JaeandDaniel.jpg|Luke, Jae and Daniel It'saTickleParty-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "It's a Tickle Party" CaptainandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain Feathersword It'saTickleParty.jpg|"It's a Tickle Party" TheAwakeWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Captain and Anthony EmmaandAnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma and Anthony SimonandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Lachy CaptainandSimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Captain and Simon singing Ballerina,Ballerina-2015Prologue.jpg|Captain, Simon and Emma SimonSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|Simon singing Ballerina,Ballerina-2015.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" UkuleleRock-Prologue.jpg|Robert and Emma UkuleleRock.jpg|"Ukulele Rock" SimonandtheWigglyJukebox.jpg|Simon and the Wiggly Jukebox BroccoliBunch-Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Broccoli Bunch" TheWigglyJukeboxSongSelection.jpg|The Wiggly Jukebox Song Selection BroccoliBunch.jpg|"Broccoli Bunch" SimonEatingBroccoli.jpg|Simon eating broccoli TheWigglesEatingBroccoli.jpg|The Wiggles eating broccoli TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids Emma'sGlassesBook.jpg|Book: Emma's Glasses AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony reading chapter 1 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneOne.jpg|Scene One AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses2.jpg|Anthony reading page 2 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneTwo.jpg|Scene two AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses3.jpg|Anthony reading page 3 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page3.jpg|Page 3 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneThree.jpg|Scene Three TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-SceneFour.jpg|Scene Four AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses4.jpg|Anthony reading page 4 TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page4.jpg|Page 4 EmmaSingingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|Emma singing TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg|"The Story of Emma's Glasses" TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Epilogue.jpg|Anthony closing off the story LachySleepinginBed.jpg|Lachy sleeping in bed WakeUp!.png|"Wake Up!" LachySleepinginRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Lachy waking up TheWigglyGroupinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Group MelbourneAmore.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" ToddGoldstein.jpg|Todd Goldstein RidingMyBike.jpg|"Riding My Bike" TheMaleWigglesinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Emma Lachy,EmmaandGoomy.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Goomy GoomytheGalah.jpg|Goomy the Galah GoomyGalah-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Goomy Galah" JaePlayingDrums.jpg|Jae playing the drums GoomyGalah.jpg|"Goomy Galah" TheMaleWigglesandJaeNelson.jpg|Jae and the Male Wiggles playing music Simon,LachyandGoomy.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Goomy JaeandSimon.jpg|Jae and Simon LachyandGoomy.jpg|Lachy and Goomy GoomyonLachy'sShoulder.jpg|Goomy on Lachy's shoulder It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue2.jpg|Emma talking about her nanna's death EmmaWatkinsandEdithRoyal.jpg|A picture of Emma as a baby and her nanna, Edith Royal LachySingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Lachy singing It'sOkaytoCry.jpg|"It's Okay to Cry" EmmaSingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Emma singing Dorothy,EmmaandEdith.jpg|A picture of Dorothy, Emma and Edih in the Taking Off concert tour EmmaandEdithEatingIceCream.jpg|A picture of Emma and Edith eating ice cream Emma,BabyEmmaandEdith.jpg|Emma, baby Emma and Edith YouGottheDrop.jpg|"You Got the Drop" SimonandHenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Simon and Henry DROPLetters.jpg|"DROP" letters WagsandLachyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags and Lachy TheWigglyMascotsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy WagsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags DorothyandEmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Gooey,Gooey,Splidgy,Splodge,Splodge.jpg|"Gooey, Gooey, Splidgey, Splodge, Splodge" IWantaLeatherJacket-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Antonio and Luka IWantALeatherJacket.png|"I Want a Leather Jacket" ElvistheChihuahua.jpg|Elvis the Chiahuahua RockandRollPreschool-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue EdithRoyal'sDedicationCard.jpg|Edith Royal's dedication card Trivia *Actor Lou Diamond Phillips guest stars as the Preschool's principal. *There is a new song called Rock & Roll Preschool, which there is an adaption of, Rise for Alex. *Some prominent locations include the Rock & Roll Preschool and its library, music room, and dance hall (the last of which heavily resembles the set used in the 1998 version of Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time). *The outfits from Dingo Tango and Dance A Cachuca appear in at least 1 song and/or scene, most likely Ballerina, Ballerina. *A new version of Balla Balla Bambina is on the album. *This is the eighth Wiggles Video with the current Wiggles Generation. * The DVD is currently being shown at Hoyts Cinemas in Australia and NZ. * Lots of the songs are adapted from other Wiggles or Cockroaches songs. * Irish Stew does not feature on the video of the CD. * Riding My Bike and The Story of Emma's Glasses were seen originally on Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 2). * This DVD is Robert Rakete's second guest appearance on a Wiggles DVD after Wiggle House. * This video marks the return of the Red Maton Electric guitar. When Domanic plays it in Two Polite Elvises. * Emma mentions the song Let's Have a Ceili at the end of the prologue of Jess' Song. * Jae Nelson, who is the current drummer for the Wiggles, appears in the security guard clip as security for Lachy, and as the drummer in Goomy Galah. * This is the first video in which Lachy play the Accordion. * In Mr. Wardrobe, a knight is seen at one point while following The Wiggles. Promo Pictures HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture.jpg|It's time for a dance with Henry the Octopus! TheWigglyFriendsinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Does your child have a favourite Rock & Roll pose? LouDiamondPhillipsinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Mr Lou Diamond Phillips rockin' out Hot Potato Studio earlier today! RockandRollPreschool-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the camera with Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, and Wags the Dog! AnthonyandDominic.jpg|Hope everyone is having a rockin' weekend! RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture.jpg|Tune into The Project tonight with our friend Lou Diamond Phillips live at the desk! Plus see a sneak peek of our upcoming DVD "Rock & Roll Preschool". TheMaleWigglesinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy, Simon and Anthony jamming! RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture2.jpg|Mr Lou Diamond Phillips rockin' out Hot Potato Studio earlier today! Anthony,LachyandRudolphValentino.jpg|Rudolph Valentino inspired Tango outfits! 10501821_10152777788287018_8182464778749746147_n.jpg|The Wiggles in the studio today filming some promos for their upcoming tours (Big Show in Oz) and the USA and Canadian tours! BallaBallaBambina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|Emma & Jessica getting ready for some ballet! 10537032_10152781858672018_4385399433881512815_n.jpg|Just had a visit from our friend, and Olympic swimmer, Libby Trickett! TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture3.jpg|Paul P. and Simon playing bass guitars PaulPPlayingMatonBassGuitarinRockandRollPreschoolPromoPicture.jpg|Paul playing Maton bass guitar RidingMyBike-PromoPicture.jpg|Have a great weekend everyone! Keep wiggling! HenryLikesWater-PromoPicture2.jpg Ballerina,Ballerina-2015PromoPicture.jpg|Taking requests! What song should we play on the Wiggly jukebox? TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Lauren playing the snare drums IWenttotheLibrary-PromoPicture.jpg|Here's a sneak peek at our new set! What's your favourite childhood book? RidingMyBike-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Riding My Bike" Jess'Song-PromoPicture.jpg|Time for some Irish dancing at Hot Potato Studios! What do you think of the new set? A little nostalgic? SwimLikeaFish-2014PromoPicture.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" TwoPoliteElvises-PromoPicture.jpg|In memory of "The King" ELVIS PRESLEY! RockandRollPreschool-PromoPicture3.jpg|Mr Lou Diamond Phillips rockin' out Hot Potato Studio earlier today! IWantaLeatherJacket-PromoPicture.jpg|Have a rockin' day everyone! DancewithEmma-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance with Emma" MelbourneAmore-PromoPicture.jpg|"Melbourne Amore" Mr.Wardrobe-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mr. Wardrobe" UkuleleRock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ukulele Rock" Rock&RollPreschool-Promo.png|That's the Sound of Rock & Roll! Rock&RollPreschool-.png|The title card of Rock & Roll Preschool WakeUp-PromoPicture.png|Wake Up, Wake Up Lachy, please! IWantALeatherJacket-PromoPicture.png|I Want a Leather Jacket, want a Leather Jacket! R&RP.jpg|Rock & Roll Preschool! B-Uzb3hCQAASwbF.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10615528 10153296631327018 906793665372025269 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10988265 10153296632142018 8021780703841967279 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10801693 10153296631657018 7535820621482669349 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 10509735 10153296632112018 6796431336539127083 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! 1380296 10153296632067018 646489637454620619 n.jpg|Red carpet premiere! Emmaplayingyellowmatonguitar.jpg|Anthony and emma playing music Trailer and Full DVD Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Videos Category:New Wiggles Category:2015 Category:DVDs